


Wolves Of Australia

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: People say wolves don't live in Australia. They wrong and they will soon fine out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shots of the Junkers being werewolves. There will be different aus they will be in.

Hana let out a sigh as she poked the fire in front of her. She looked up at the sky to see the full moon. 

Only a few days ago Hana had somehow crash landed in Australia. Hana didn't know much about the wasteland only that it was dangerous. At least the only thing she needs to worry about are junkers, spiders, snakes and dingos. That is until she heard it.

Hana jumped up with a gasp when she heard the howl. The young woman felt the hairs on her arm stood on end. Hana shock her head at the thought of what had made the sound. Wolves didn't live in Australia. Right?

A few minutes passed until she sat back down on the sandy ground. She placed more sticks into the fire and yawned. She then pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them. Not long after she drifted to sleep.

Hana slowly opened her eyes to see that the fire was still alive. It looked like it had more sticks in it then it did before. She then looked above the flames and let out a gasp.

Sitting on the other side was what looked like a large thin dog with dirty blonde fur. It had what looked like golden colored eyes. Then it hit Hana, it wasn't a dog, it was some kind of wolf. 

Hana immediately shot her feet, her heart seemed to skip a beat. She backed away as the wolf like creature watched her. It tipped it's head to the side and slowly made it's way around the flames. It seemed to be smiling at Hana in crule manner.

In a panic the young woman turned and ran into the dark dessert. She could feel her heart beat against her chest as she ran. She didn't need to look back to know that the beast was behind her. Her lungs and legs burn but Hana pushed on, hoping to out run it. 

Hope filled Hana's heart when she saw the large pile of rocks not far from her. As she ran around it she ran into something hard and furry. Hana let out a yelp when she landed on her rear end. She let out a groan as she looked up. 

In a matter of seconds tears filled her brown eyes as she saw a larger wolf creature in front of her. It was covered in white fur and blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Somehow it was bigger and fatter than the one that was chasing her.

Hana turned around to come face to face with golden eyes. Hana didn't even get the chance to scream as teeth sank into her flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zoo has new wolves.

Angela stood in front of the the glass window that showed off the new exhibit and the two creatures in it.

 

About a month ago two wolf like creatures where found in someone's barn. It didn't take long to figure out what they where. It was so odd yet amazing at the same time. 

 

Standing right in front of the blonde woman was two werewolves. They were not like the ones from the moves, they weren't men that turn into a beast or a beast that turn into a men. No it seemed they never changed forms at all. Though during full moons they were faster and stronger. 

 

The largest one had to be over 7ft tall on their hand legs. They and white fur and grey blue eyes. They were also thick with fat and muscles.

 

The second one was a complete opposite than their larger companion. They too was tall and very thin. Their body was covered in blonde fur and golden eyes that matched.

 

Angela and many of the zoo staff worried that the two creatures wouldn't be comfortable in their new home. To their surprised they were wrong, very wrong. The werewolves quickly settled in through they didn't like it when visters banged on the glass. Then again who even did?

 

Luckily it had been a month since then and the news of the werewolves had died down. Though that didn't mean Anglea wasn't still awed by them. The young woman hummed softly as she wrote down the wolves progress. 

 

The larger one, who everone nicknamed Hog, seemed to be an elder and had a slight breathing problem. He wasn't very out going and rarely made any sounds. The only time they did make any sound was to growl at the younger wolf when they being annoying.

 

They smaller werewolf was constantly on the move and making different sounds. They also gained the nickname Rat mostly from their long mirrored face that look like a rat's. When they came to the zoo they were ill and underweight but in a matter of time Rat was back to health. 

 

Angela looked up to see Rat and Hog cuddling together taking in the sunlight before it disappeared for the night. The blond woman check the time on her watch. She had a few minutes before the zoo closed. She quickly finish her notes and left, unaware of two pair of eyes watching her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I have not updated a long time. I have been really busy lately. I want to continue this but I don't know what the next chapter should be, any ideas?


End file.
